Calomnies
by Mine de Crayon
Summary: Alors que Kate et Rick mènent une vie stable avec leurs enfants, un événement change tout.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, je publie une meilleure version (améliorée) d'une fiction écrite il y a longtemps.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !**

Chapitre 1

C'était une matinée silencieuse, calme, douce et sereine dans la grande maison achetée par Kate Beckett et Richard Castle pour la naissance de leur premier enfant, Jonah, quinze ans auparavant. Deux autres enfants avaient depuis vu le jour et rejoint la famille : Evan, qu'ils avaient adopté treize ans plus tôt, et Alexandra qui était née onze ans auparavant.

Comme toutes les semaines, Alexis arriva pour le déjeuner dominical accompagné de son fiancé, un jeune médecin nommé Scott. La famille se mit à table pour déguster les fameuses lasagnes de Castle.

Même s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment vécu ensemble, les quatre enfants de l'écrivain nourrissaient un lien extrêmement fort et toute la famille accordait la plus haute importance à ces moments ensemble en tant que famille.

Après le déjeuner, les enfants sont allés faire du shopping ensemble dans le quartier pendant que Rick restait à la maison pour travailler sur le scénario du premier film de Nikki Heat. Kate, pour sa part, est allée passer l'après-midi avec son père comme elle le faisait une ou deux fois par mois.

Les enfants rentrèrent à la maison en fin d'après-midi et une heure plus tard, Kate y retourna. Dès qu'il la vit, Rick remarqua qu'un voile noir s'était posé sur le visage de sa femme. Kate ne dit pas un mot et commença à préparer le dîner. Son mari voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa directement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bébé ?

-Tu sais exactement ce qui se passe, Castle !

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! Les choses se sont mal passées avec ton père ?

\- Rick, tu penses vraiment que je suis heureuse quand je me balade avec mon père et que je vois à la une du magazine Pure que tu m'as trompée.

Elle tendit à son mari un exemplaire du magazine "Pure" intitulé "Rick Castle, tout sur son aventure avec le mannequin Olivia Brandon à Vegas" avec un selfie de lui avec une jeune femme.

\- Kate, tu ne penses pas sérieusement que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose comme ça ?!

\- Regarde, il y a une preuve. Regarde cette photo, c'est toi ! Je me trompe ?

\- Sérieusement, Kate ! Nous savons tous que cet article n'a été écrit que pour vendre du papier sur des putains de mensonges !

\- Tu sais très bien qu'un millier de mots ne vaut rien face à des preuves. J'ai vérifié, les soirs où elle a dit que vous étiez ensemble, vous étiez en tournée promotionnelle à Vegas. Dis-moi si tu as vraiment couché avec cette fille et au moins on pourra aviser.

\- Bien, je vais faire ce que je dois faire. Je vais prendre mes affaires et passer quelques jours dans les Hampton. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ensemble si on ne peut même pas se faire confiance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Après cette dispute qui avait plongé Kate dans un état de détresse profonde, Kate décida d'appeler sa meilleure amie. Dans des situations comme celle-ci, c'était objectivement la meilleure chose à faire. La légiste décrocha directement :

-Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

\- Non, j'ai besoin que tu viennes à la maison dès que possible. On s'est disputés !

\- D'accord, ne bouge pas ! répondit sa meilleure amie d'une voix paniquée parce que si c'était à propos de Rick, ça devait être sérieux. J'apporterai Jackson, Nina et du vin. Je serai là dans une demi-heure.

Lanie arriva peu après chez elle. Elle décida de mettre les enfants de Castle et Jackson et Nina, les deux enfants qu'elle avait avec Javier Esposito, devant un dessin animé. Les deux femmes décidèrent de s'installer dans le salon pour parler. La jeune légiste entama la discussion :

-Donc, raconte-moi : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On s'est disputés parce que dans un magazine de célébrités, on a dit qu'il avait eu une liaison avec un mannequin alors je lui ai demandé si c'était vrai. Il m'a répondu qu'il partait parce que ça ne servirait à rien de continuer si on ne se faisait pas confiance.

\- Attends, Kate, le mec a tout changé depuis que tu es dans sa vie, il est le père de tes trois enfants, il est totalement amoureux de toi et tu me dis que tu paniques en le voyant dans un magazine dégueulasse. Demain, je lui parlerai et je verrai ce qu'il en pense, mais ce soir, on va tous rester ici, d'accord ?

Kate se mit au lit à côté de sa meilleure amie tandis qu'à une heure de route, dans sa maison des Hampton où il s'était installé, Richard prit une décision qui allait changer sa vie pour un long moment.

Aussitôt réveillé, Rick décida de faire vite. Il partit directement vers New York. Il ne pouvait pas gaspiller une seule miette de temps. Il avait beaucoup à faire. D'abord, il alla dans un poste de police. Il alla directement à l'accueil et demanda à parler à un lieutenant. On lui indiqua un bureau et les deux hommes commencèrent à discuter :

\- Donc, pourquoi venez-vous me voir, monsieur ?

\- En fait, je suis venu poursuivre en justice le magazine Pure et le mannequin Olivia Brandon pour diffamation parce qu'ils ont publié un article dans lequel ils disaient que j'avais une liaison hors de mon mariage, ce qui est totalement faux.

\- Très bien, monsieur Castle. Avez-vous amené avec vous l'article dont nous parlons ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Castle en remettant au policier un exemplaire du magazine.

\- Ce que nous allons faire, c'est que je vais prendre votre déclaration et vous conseiller de vous faire représenter par un avocat. Premièrement, où étiez-vous vers le 6 mai, date à laquelle il est dit que votre liaison aurait commencé ?

\- Du 5 au 9 mai, j'étais à Las Vegas pour y faire une tournée promotionnelle.

\- Savez-vous quand la photo de vous posant avec cette femme a été prise ?

\- Non, mais vous savez, quand je suis en tournée, je prends des dizaines de selfies en dédicaces. C'est mon travail de faire ça. Donc, je suppose que cette photo a été prise pendant une de ces séances.

\- Eh bien, je vous rappellerai dès que nous aurons terminé de faire une petite enquête et que vous aurez la possibilité de porter l'affaire devant les tribunaux.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Rick quitta le poste de police. Rick décida d'aller directement chez Paula, son agent. Il entra dans son bureau, la salua et lui dit :

-Paula, j'ai besoin que tu publies un démenti de l'article qui a été publié dans le dernier Pure qui dit que j'ai une liaison avec une mannequin, ce qui est faux, mensonger et complètement absurde.

-Bien entendu, je le fais dès que tu sors de mon bureau. Je peux te demander comment Kate a réagi ?

-Vraiment pas très bien, comme tu peux l'imaginer. On a décidé de faire une pause !

-Je suis vraiment très désolée. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour essayer de vous aider un tout petit peu ?

-Tu dois rendre public ce démenti et en plus, il faut que tu contactes mon avocat. Je viens de déposer une plainte en diffamation.

-Ok, reste fort Rick ! Je suis avec toi et si t'as besoin de parler à n'importe quel moment, je suis toujours là pour toi !

-Merci Paula !

Il quitta le bureau de Paula peu de temps après et là, il reçut un message de Lanie lui demandant de la rencontrer, elle et les enfants dans la salle de jeux pour parler.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Rick est arrivé à la salle d'arcade où il avait rendez-vous avec Lanie en fin de matinée. Il prit ses enfants dans ses bras et ensuite ils allèrent tous jouer ensemble sur une borne d'arcade pendant environ une demi-heure. Puis le groupe se sépara comme les deux adultes avaient décidé de discuter. Ils prirent place à une table avant de commander un soda et d'entamer une discussion :

-Alors, demanda Lanie, comment tu gères la situation ?

-Vraiment pas bien, Lanie. Elle est la femme de ma vie et je risque de la perdre à cause d'un article de merde !

-Je suis désolée pour vous. Maintenant, je connais Kate Beckett par cœur. Pour qu'elle soit sûre de ton histoire, il faut que tu trouves des preuves pour corroborer ce que tu lui as dit !

-Bonne idée !

-En plus, je te rappelle que je connais un très bon détective privé : toi ! T'as toujours ta licence ?

-Bien sûr que j'aie toujours ma licence mais je te rappelle que pour pouvoir commencer une enquête, j'ai besoin d'un client !

-Pour être honnête, tu sais quoi, toi et Kate êtes mes meilleures amies et mon modèle de couple. Si tu as vraiment besoin d'un client pour commencer ton enquête, considère-moi comme tel. Je t'embauche !

-Merci, mais où est-ce que je dois commencer ?

-Comme pour toutes les enquêtes que tu as toujours menées ! Commence par le début ! Pour chacune des nuits où elle dit que vous avez couché ensemble, essaie de te souvenir ce que tu faisais, où tu étais, avec qui tu étais !

À la fin de leur discussion, Lanie décida de rentrer à la maison avec les enfants. Quand elle revit sa meilleure amie, elle décida de lui dire tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Après avoir entendu cela, Kate décida de courir un peu pour se vider la tête. Elle se fixa dans un parc et s'assit sur un banc. Elle rentra chez elle une heure plus tard pour préparer le dîner de sa famille. C'est à eux qu'elle devait s'accrocher si elle ne pouvait pas plonger la tête dans un état dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper.

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Jonah décida d'appeler la meilleure amie de sa mère et de lui demander ce qui se passait entre ses parents. La légiste répondit :

-Lanie, j'aimerais savoir honnêtement ce qui se passe entre papa et maman.

-Ecoute, mon coeur, je crois que tes parents s'aiment, mais qu'ils ont des problèmes de confiance mutuelle. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste parce que je suis convaincu que tout ira bien. Je veux aussi que tu aides ta mère, d'accord ? Nous devons tous l'aider.

-D'accord, je ferai tout pour arranger les choses, tante Lanie !

Au même moment, Rick emménagea dans une chambre d'hôtel, alluma son ordinateur, prit un tableau blanc chez Alfred, le majordome, et commença son enquête. Il savait comment le faire, il l'avait déjà fait avec Kate, sauf que cette fois il le faisait pour Kate, pour leur famille et pour leur amour.

Il ouvrit le magazine devant lui et commença à enregistrer toutes les informations dont il disposait sur sa prétendue liaison : selon l'article, ils se rencontrèrent le soir du 5 mai, lors d'une soirée dans une boîte de nuit, prirent un verre ensemble dans un café branché le 6 mai, où elle l'invita, se retrouvèrent tard le soir à l'hôtel où Rick vivait et couchait ensemble, qu'il fit le 7, 8, puis le 9 parce que Rick devait retourner à New York.

Rick commença par vérifier le début de l'histoire racontée dans le magazine : leur rencontre dans une boîte de nuit. Il vérifia d'abord ses relevés de compte car s'il était allé dans une boîte de nuit, il aurait dû payer quelque chose. Cependant, il s'avère que dans la nuit du 5 au 6 mai, Rick n'a pas payé par carte de crédit. Ça ne voulait rien dire, il avait toujours de l'argent sur lui.

Il continua avec le verre qu'il aurait bu ensemble. Il commença par vérifier l'horaire de ses dédicaces et remarqua directement qu'au cours de la journée du 6 mai, il y avait un trou de deux heures dans son horaire de signature. Il a donc décidé de vérifier avec Gina et Paula pour voir si elles étaient ensemble à ce moment-là. Les deux femmes ont toutes deux répondu qu'elles avaient effectivement passé cette pause à parler et qu'elles s'étaient séparées uniquement pour que Rick puisse aller aux toilettes.

Il poursuivit en suivant le fil de l'histoire : le fait qu'ils se seraient vus tard le soir et auraient couché ensemble. Il a décidé de contacter le portier de l'hôtel par téléphone. L'homme, un certain Geoffroy, a répondu directement que si vous n'avez pas de chambre dans cet hôtel, vous ne pouvez pas entrer la nuit. Il a poursuivi son enquête en vérifiant si le modèle avait une chambre dans cet hôtel et comme ils l'espéraient, elle ne se trouvait pas dans cet hôtel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient pas pu dormir ensemble cette nuit-là à l'hôtel, il devait encore vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble les 7 et 8 mai. Pour ce faire, il a d'abord vérifié les comptes bancaires de Rick où il se trouvait, puis à quelle heure sa porte avait été ouverte et enfin combien de repas avaient été servis dans leur chambre. Il s'est avéré que pendant les deux nuits où il était censé avoir couché ensemble, il est resté ensemble dans sa chambre et n'a pris qu'un repas le soir.

Quand il eut fini, Rick prit un verre de whisky et alla se coucher. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla vers dix heures et décida d'envoyer directement un message à Kate pour lui faire savoir qu'il devait se rendre chez eux pour récupérer certaines de ses affaires. Elle a répondu peu de temps après un OK timide. Il devait écrire sur son ordinateur un moment quand il reçut un appel. Il répondit :

-Allô, Richard Castle, qui est à l'appareil ?

-Monsieur Castle, je suis le détective avec qui vous avez discuté hier, je suis venu vous informer que nous voulions vous convoquer cet après-midi pour un entretien avec Olivia Brandon. A quelle heure êtes-vous libre ?

-Je suis disponible toute l'après-midi, monsieur.

-C'est possible à 14 heures pour vous ?

-Bien entendu, c'est parfait.

Après cet appel, Rick décida de se rendre chez lui. Il arriva et décida d'aller directement dans sa chambre sans passer par d'autres pièces pour éviter de voir sa femme, mais malgré toutes ses précautions, quand il essaya de sortir par la porte arrière, il tomba sur elle dans le jardin. Il l'a regardée pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne le voie et lui dise :

-T'as récupéré tes affaires ?

-Ouais, je n'avais plus de vêtements dans mon hôtel. Je savais pas que tu serais là.

-Alors, c'est comme ça que ca se termine ? Tu prends tes affaires et c'est fini, 20 ans ensemble !

-Kate, nous savons très bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas juste cet article !

Peu après, de l'autre côté de la ville, Rick entra dans un bureau sombre où deux personnes étaient déjà assises, qu'il identifiait rapidement comme l'agent de police et Olivia Brandon. Il s'assit et l'agent commenca à poser des questions :

\- Mme Brandon, reconnaissez-vous toujours avoir eu des relations avec monsieur Castle à Las Vegas ?

-Bien entendu, et j'en ai même la preuve !

\- Madame, pouvez-vous nous expliquer quelles sont ces preuves ? demanda le policier

-Oui bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme. Il se trouve que lorsque nous faisions l'amour, tu n'as même pas réalisé que j'avais installé une caméra juste devant le lit quand tu étais dans la salle de bain.

-Madame, continua le policier, avez-vous en votre possession les vidéos de cette nuit ?

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais les révéler lors d'une simple confrontation ?! Cria la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas stupide ! Ces vidéos, vous les aurez au procès et pas avant, c'est clair ?

-Madame Brandon, fit remarquer le policier, vous comprenez que puisque vous ne nous montrez pas ces vidéos, on pourrait penser que celles-ci n'existent pas ?

-Pensez ce que vous voulez, continua la jeune mannequin, je me contente de prendre ce dont j'ai besoin pour me défendre !

La confrontation se poursuivit pendant près d'une heure, puis Rick décida de retourner dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il se fixa dans sa chambre et commença à attendre son avocate qui lui avait dit qu'elle passerait pour préparer le procès dans deux semaines. La femme entra vers cinq heures. Les deux personnes se saluèrent et commencèrent à travailler :

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda l'avocate

-Brandon dit qu'elle a une vidéo de nos ébats amoureux.

-Elle vous l'a montrée ?

-Non, elle dit qu'elle les montrera au procès.

-Richard, si elle dit ça, c'est parce qu'elle n'a rien du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va arranger ça. D'ailleurs, nous allons devoir faire rapidement une conférence de presse pour dire aux médias quelle est la vérité.

-Pas de problèmes, si ça peut permettre d'arranger les choses.

-Ce serait plutôt pas mal si on pouvait organiser la conférence bientôt.

-C'est-à-dire, bientôt ?

-Dans deux ou trois jours !

-Ca fait un peu tard pour pouvoir m'organiser et me préparer autant que je le voudrais mais je vais m'arranger !

-Ce serait aussi pas mal si tu pouvais faire venir Kate et les enfants !

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est à peu prés séparés ?

-Je le sais. Néanmoins, ce serait pas mal si elle pouvait comme ça montrer que vous êtes toujours une famille et que vous êtes unis derrière ta version.

-Je vais tout faire pour essayer de la faire venir mais je ne te promets absolument rien.

L'avocate quitta la pièce peu après alors que chez elle Kate était un peu indécise : la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Richard l'avait bouleversée. Elle se rendit compte que son mari n'était pas la seule raison de la rupture de leur couple. Vers neuf heures, alors qu'elle cuisinait pour ses enfants, elle a reçu un appel de son mari.

-Kate, on va organiser une conférence de presse pour donner les faits avant le procès. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir ?

-Rick, je dois avouer que tu me prends un peu par surprise ! Je sais pas du tout ! J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir !

-Pas de problème, Kate ! Je ne suis pas là pour te brusquer !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Deux jours plus tard, la conférence de presse eut lieu dans un grand hôtel de New York. Une heure avant l'heure annoncé, Rick vit sa femme et ses enfants entrer dans le hall. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants avant qu'Alexis ne décide d'emmener ses frères et sœurs au bar pour les laisser seuls à parler. Beckett ouvrit la conversation :

-Rick, ces derniers jours, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous et je pense que je dois m'excuser auprès de toi. J'aurais dû te faire confiance !

-Ca me rend tellement heureux de savoir que tu crois finalement en ce que je dis. Tu sais très bien que tu es la seule femme sur laquelle mes yeux ne se poseront jamais.

-Je sais, mon cœur, mais tu sais, je ne suis plus tout à fait la femme que tu as épousée. J'ai tellement changé de corps et d'esprit que quand j'ai vu cette photo de toi avec cette fille en une du journal, j'ai pensé que peut-être vous auriez pu avoir envie d'une femme plus jeune.

-Kate, tu es ma femme et je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Alors oui, nous vieillissons mais sache que plus les jours auprès de toi s'écoulent, plus je t'aime. Tu vois, j'ai eu peur de vieillir jusqu'au jour où je t'ai rencontré. L'idée de vieillir à tes côtés est la chose qui me rend le plus heureux au monde. Maintenant, prends ma main et allons ensemble dire au monde quelle est notre vérité et quelle est l'ampleur de notre amour.

L'écrivain attrapa la main de son épouse et ils se rendirent, entourés de leurs enfants, dans le hall parler aux journalistes. Rick s'avança vers les flashs des reporters et dit :

-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui pour faire la lumière sur les faits dont mademoiselle Brandon m'accuse. Dans un premier temps, je tiens à dire que l'article publié dans le magazine Pure est complétement diffamatoire. Je n'ai jamais entretenu aucune relation d'aucune sorte avec mademoiselle Brandon. La photo publiée en une est une photo habituelle, comme on peut en trouver des centaines d'autres avec des centaines d'autres femmes. Je vous informe aussi que j'ai pris la décision de déposer une plainte afin d'avoir une image plus claire de cette affaire. Je fais entièrement confiance en la justice de mon pays pour regagner mon honneur. Avec mon avocate, nous avons commencé un travail d'enquête et je vous garantis que tous les faits non-véridiques seront tous prouvés. Dans un second temps, je souhaiterai dire que j'aime mon épouse, que j'aime ma famille et que je ne ferai jamais rien qui risque de faire du mal à l'un des deux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Il était huit heures du matin et comme d'habitude, Stan Rosso, un employé du service de nettoyage des déchets, commença sa tournée dans un quartier défavorisé du Bronx. Après 15 minutes, il arriva dans une petite ruelle. Il souleva le couvercle de la poubelle et là, il vit un long et lourd sac de la poubelle. Il décida donc d'ouvrir le sac et là, ce qu'il vit lui gela le sang. Il y avait un corps.

Une heure plus tard, le lieutenant Luis Valgo arriva dans la ruelle. Il alla directement voir le médecin légiste qui lui dit :

-La victime a été tuée de quatre coups de couteau dans le bas-ventre et la poitrine vers vingt heures, hier soir.

-Elle a été tuée ici ?

-Non, son corps a été déplacé et traîné ici depuis une voiture probablement garée sur la route. On a vérifié, personne n'a rien vu et il n'y a aucune caméra dans le quartier.

-On a réussi à déterminer l'identité de la victime ?

-Non, son corps a été découvert nu. La seule chose qu'on a pour l'identifier, c'est un tatouage qu'elle a sur la jambe. D'après nos informations, il correspond au mot "beauté" en russe.

Après avoir collecté ces informations, il rentra au poste de police. Il commença par envoyer des bleus dans tous les salons de tatouage de la ville voir si l'un d'eux avait fait ce tatouage. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il prenait un café, son téléphone sonna :

-Lieutenant Valgo, c'est le brigadier Michell. Je suis avec un tatoueur qui dit reconnaître ce tatouage. Il s'avère que la cliente a payé par carte !

-Donc, vous avez réussi à avoir une identité pour la victime ?

-La victime s'appelle Olivia Julian, mais elle se fait connaître en tant que mannequin comme Olivia Brandon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin légiste le prévint qu'il avait trouvé l'arme du crime avec dessus des empreintes digitales. Au même moment, Rick était en train d'écrire à son bureau quand il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il ouvrit et un policier lui dit froidement :

-Richard Castle, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Olivia Julian. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Aussitôt qu'elle eut appris que Castle avait été arrêté, Kate et l'avocate de son mari se précipitèrent au poste pour aller chercher l'écrivain. L'avocate entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire où l'écrivain était questionné par le lieutenant Valgo. Elle se présenta :

-Je suis l'avocate de monsieur Castle et à partir de maintenant, cet interrogatoire se fera en ma présence ! Où en êtes-vous ?

-Nous venons de commencer, répondit le lieutenant. Je venais de demander à votre client s'il avait déjà rencontré mademoiselle Brandon.

-Je n'avais jamais rencontré mademoiselle Brandon avant la confrontation qui a eu lieu suite à ma plainte pour diffamation.

-Très bien, continua le lieutenant Valgo, mais alors comment expliquez-vous le fait que Mlle Brandon ait dit qu'elle avait filmé la nuit que vous avez passée ensemble à Las Vegas ?

-Lieutenant, interrompit l'avocate, mon client ne répondra pas à votre question du fait qu'Olivia Brandon ne voulait pas montrer cette vidéo et, autant que je sache, cette vidéo dont vous parlez n'a pas été trouvée, non ?

-Non, en effet, ces vidéos n'ont pas été retrouvé. Répondit le policier. Monsieur Castle, reconnaissez-vous ce couteau ?

En disant cela, le policier tendit à Castle le sac scellé qui contenait le couteau qui avait pris la vie à Olivia Brandon.

-Il ne me semble pas familier ! Pourquoi ?

-Monsieur Castle, c'est ce couteau qui a été utilisé pour tuer Olivia Brandon. Or, nous avons trouvé vos empreintes digitales dessus. Comment l'expliquez-vous ?

-Je répète que monsieur Castle n'a rien à voir dans la mort tragique d'Olivia Brandon, dit l'avocate, donc si vous y avez trouvé ses empreintes digitales, ce doit être une erreur.

-Alors, demanda le lieutenant Valgo, si monsieur Castle n'était pas en train de tuer mademoiselle Brandon, où était-il ?

-Ecoutez, se défendit Castle, normalement vers vingt heures, je suis chez moi dans mon bureau ou avec ma femme.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut en témoigner ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que j'étais à la maison comme tous les soirs.

-Donc je suppose, dit le policier pour déstabiliser l'écrivain, que vous n'avez aucun moyen de prouver votre alibi.

L'interrogatoire se conclut sur le fait que le policier ne croyait pas la version de l'auteur. Ils décidèrent donc de garder Rick en garde à vue.

Kate décida par conséquent de rejoindre ses enfants. Ils avaient décidé de commander chinois parce que, de plus, elle avait appris de la nounou qu'elle avait été virée par Alexis, qui était venue soutenir ses frères et sœurs. Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle vit directement que ses trois enfants mangeaient avec leur sœur. Quand elle les approcha, Alexis commença à lui demander :

-Alors, je suppose que vous n'avez pas réussi à le faire sortir ?

-Non, ils ne croient pas en son alibi, alors ils disent qu'il doit prouver qu'il était ici au moment du crime.

-Tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée pour prouver son alibi. Si papa était là, alors il était nécessairement sur son ordinateur, donc il a soit modifié un document sur son logiciel de traitement de texte, soit il a consulté un site Web. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de vérifier l'historique des connexions Internet et l'historique des changements dans ses futurs romans.

Elles sont toutes les deux allées vérifier l'ordinateur de Rick et comme elles l'espéraient, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, un chapitre du nouveau roman de Rick avait été modifié. Malheureusement, il restait encore à prouver que c'était Rick qui l'avait écrit. Pour y parvenir, Alexis décida d'appeler Jake, son professeur particulier d'anglais lorsqu'elle était au lycée, qui était devenu depuis docteur en style littéraire. Il répondit :

-Allô, docteur Jake Carter, qui est à l'appareil ?

-Bonsoir, c'est Alexis Castle. Je suis désolée de te déranger. J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour démontrer qu'un texte a été écrit par mon père. Tu as un peu de temps de libre ?

-J'aurai toujours du temps pour toi, Alexis. De plus, j'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à ton père et je compatis avec toi. Envoie-moi les textes que tu veux que je compare et je te donnerai les résultats dès que possible.

Après avoir envoyé un échantillon du texte de Rick et du texte écrit au moment de la mort d'Olivia Brandon, Alexis retourna chez elle et Kate alla se coucher après avoir demandé à ses enfants de faire de même.

Le matin suivant, quand Kate remarqua que Rick n'était pas revenu pendant la nuit, son espoir se dissipa et disparut. Elle décrocha son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait deux appels manqués : un de son avocate et l'autre d'Alexis. Elle décida d'y répondre après le petit déjeuner. Elle alla donc dans la cuisine et comme aucun de ses enfants n'était éveillé, elle décida de courir un peu pour se vider la tête. Elle courut pendant environ une heure, puis rentra à la maison et décida d'appeler l'avocate :

-Salut, c'est Kate. J'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé. T'as des nouvelles ?

-Oui, mais pas des bonnes. Il a été transféré à Rikers Island en détention préventive hier soir. Je sais, tu es fatigué, mais dans deux jours, il y a une audience pour voir s'ils le gardent en prison ou pas.

-Tu peux voir si on peut avoir un parloir bientôt ?

-Je vais m'en occuper. Au même moment, sache que j'ai réussi à le mettre dans une cellule avec un autre de mes clients qui me doit une faveur et qui veillera sur votre mari.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous.

-Je t'appelle si j'apprends quelque chose, mais tu sais, je ne fais que mon boulot.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le juge Hamilton s'assit sur son fauteuil dans la salle où devait avoir lieu l'audience pour déterminer si l'écrivain Richard Castle pourrait sortir de prison.

Quand l'écrivain fut amené dans la salle, les journalistes présents dans la salle eurent le cœur brisé quand ils virent ce qu'il était devenu : il avait une barbe qui le faisait paraître négligé et au lieu de ses costumes traditionnels, il portait l'uniforme orange des prisonniers.

Le juge fit escorter l'auteur à la barre par des policiers. Il lui demanda dans un premier temps de décliner son identité.

-Je m'appelle Richard Edgar Alexandre Rodgers Castle, je suis né le 27 mars 1971 à New York, je vis à Staten Island et je suis marié à Katherine Houghton Beckett.

-Monsieur Castle, nous sommes réunis ici pour déterminer si vous allez être libéré dans l'affaire Olivia Brandon. Confirmez-vous que vous souhaitez être libéré à la fin de cette audience ?

-Je le confirme.

-Donc, d'abord, nous allons parler de ce qui s'est passé avant la mort de Mlle Brandon. Alors, quelle était votre relation avec la victime ?

-Je n'avais aucune relation avec mademoiselle Brandon.

-Néanmoins, on a une photo de vous avec elle en une du magazine Pure. Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

-Vous savez, quand je suis en tournée promotionnelle comme je l'étais ce jour-là à Vegas, je vois tous les jours des centaines de fans alors si elle est venue à une séance, je ne m'en souviens plus.

-Je vais laisser la place à l'avocat de la partie civile, maître John Mayer, pour vous poser quelques questions. A votre tour, maître.

-Merci, votre Honneur. Il me semble que, d'après mes informations, vous avez été mariée trois fois et de plus, il est de notoriété publique que vous avez entretenu beaucoup de liaisons avec de jeunes femmes. Est-ce correct ?

-Oui, c'est correct mais c'est mon passé. Aujourd'hui, je suis un homme marié, un père de famille et cela m'épanouit totalement.

-J'en ai fini ! Dit l'avocat au juge

-Je laisse maintenant la place à l'avocate de la défense, proclama solennelement le juge.

-Monsieur Castle, pendant une tournée promotionnele, combien de séances de dédicaces faites-vous par jour quand vous vous installez dans une ville comme Las Vegas ?

-4 à 6 qui durent en moyenne 1 heure chacune.

-Pendant ces séances de dédicaces, combien d'autographes signez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, cela dépend. Je dirais que cela varie entre 75 et 150.

-Combien de jours restez-vous dans une ville comme Las Vegas ?

-Je dirais, environ une semaine à chaque fois.

-Votre Honneur, lors d'une tournée promotionnelle comme celle dont nous parlons à Las Vegas, nous pouvons dire qu'environ 2500 autographes sont signés par M. Castle. De plus, la photo n'est pas datée, ce qui signifie qu'elle aurait pu être prise à tout moment. La photo dont vous parlez n'est donc que totalement insignifiante et ne peut être sérieusement considérée comme la preuve d'une relation supposée entre M. Castle et Mlle Julian. J'en ai fini avec mes questions.

L'avocat de la partie civile décida d'appeler à la barre Fred Luis, le journaliste qui avait reçu les déclarations de mademoiselle Brandon. Le jeune trentenaire raconta qu'il avait reçu un appel d'une femme au journal qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait des informations sur une figure médiatique mariée. Alors, il lui a demandé de le retrouver dans un bar quelques jours plus tard. L'avocat de l'écrivain a décidé de poser quelques questions :

-Monsieur, combien d'appels recevez-vous au journal chaque jour ?

-Un certain nombre.

-Donnez-vous des rendez-vous à toutes les personnes qui disent avoir des informations ?

-Non mais j'avais un instinct que cette information allait être intéressante à traiter.

-Aussitôt cet interrogatoire terminé, le journaliste quitta rapidement la salle. En effet, il ne voulait pas voir le procès d'un homme accusé de ce qu'il avait fait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Ce soir là, quand Fred Luis rentra chez lui, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et prit une bière pour se relaxer. Par la suite, il décida de nettoyer son appartement et d'évacuer les objets compromettants. Il prit une poubelle et alla directement dans sa chambre pour jeter les photos de ses week-ends romantiques avec Olivia Brandon.

Il l'avait rencontrée au cours d'une soirée en boîte de nuit. Peu de temps après, ils tombèrent amoureux de leurs ambitions mutuelles. Lors d'un dîner romantique dans un restaurant chic de New York, ils étaient assis à côté de la table où Richard Castle déjeunait avec sa femme. Ils ont eu un flash et ont décidé de mettre en scène une liaison présumée avec l'auteur.

Ils allèrent à Vegas où ils savaient que l'auteur faisait une tournée promotionnelle. Olivia s'était arrangée pour se faire prendre en photo avec lui. Ils ont ensuite publié cette photo pour illustrer l'article que le journaliste avait écrit. Les choses auraient été parfaites si seulement elle n'avait pas décidé de dire pendant la confrontation qu'elle avait des photos de leur nuit d'amour.

Quand elle lui a dit cela, peu après, il se mit en colère et quitta l'appartement vers huit heures pour aller voir Johnson, un jeune serveur spécialisé dans la collection d'objets appartenant à des célébrités. Sur le site Web qui énumère tout ce qu'il a recueilli, il avait déjà vu que le jeune homme avait un long couteau qu'il avait récupéré d'un homme qui avait donné une leçon de cuisine à l'auteur.

Il prit le couteau et rentra chez lui. Il alla dans la cuisine, enfila une paire de gants et alla rejoindre sa partenaire dans le salon où il la poignarda plusieurs fois. Il a ensuite déplacé le corps de son véhicule de travail et l'a hissé dans une poubelle.

* * *

Dans son appartement, Johnson était soucieux. En effet, il avait appris par un de ses amis que Richard Castle avait été inculpé pour un meurtre commis avec un couteau qu'il reconnut comme le couteau qu'il avait vendu à Fred Luis quelques heures avant le meurtre. Après quelques heures de réflexion, il alla au poste de police le plus proche, s'adressa à un policier et dit :

-Bonjour, j'aimerais faire une déclaration. Je m'appelle Johnson Eric. Je suis venu déclarer qu'une des personnes que je connaissais, Fred Luis, m'avait acheté un couteau portant les empreintes digitales de M. Castle. Or, ce couteau est l'arme ayant tué mademoiselle Brandon.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Richard était allongé dans sa cellule. Il réfléchissait à la suite de son procès qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain. À un moment donné, alors qu'il était encore dans ses rêveries, il vit un policier arriver dans sa cellule. Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte avant de lui demander de partir. Il le guida dans une pièce où un officier lui donna un sac. Le policier lui dit : "C'est la vérité. "Monsieur, dans ce sac, il y a vos effets personnels. Veuillez signer ce papier indiquant qu'ils vous ont été retournés."

Richard ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il fit ses valises et ils le conduisirent en voiture. Après presque une heure de route, il a été déposé devant sa maison. Là, on lui a remis une lettre sur laquelle il lisait "Richard Edgar Castle, vous êtes informé par cette lettre que, après la découverte de preuves innocentes, vous êtes définitivement libéré". Après avoir lu ceci, il est sorti de la voiture et s'est précipité chez lui. Il marchait très lentement vers la chambre de sa femme. Il s'approcha de son lit et chuchota doucement dans son oreille "Kate". Elle se réveilla immédiatement et cria :

-Rick, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu t'es évadé de la prison ?

-Non, mon amour. J'ai été relâché parce qu'ils ont apparemment trouvé des preuves qui m'ont complètement disculpé. Je suis bien ici et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir de sitôt.

L'homme, plein de bonheur et d'amour pour le grand amour de sa vie, la prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Le couple alla réveiller leurs enfants pour leur dire que le père tant attendu était de retour. Le soulagement était total, ils allaient enfin pouvoir récupérer et revivre normalement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Cette soirée avait été fantastique pour la famille Castle. Pour fermer la page de cet épisode difficile de leurs existences, ils avaient réservé une table dans un restaurant chic de New-York.

A la fin du dîner, Alexis ramena ses frères et sœurs à la maison pour laisser Rick et Kate rentrer tranquillement en amoureux. Ils marchaient silencieusement, bras dessus bras dessous, quand Rick décida enfin de briser le silence :

-Tu sais, mon amour, c'est dans des soirées comme celle-ci que je regrette presque de t'avoir déjà demandé en mariage !

-Rick, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Entre toi et moi, répondit l'écrivain en regardant son épouse avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour la belle femme qui partageait sa vie, la seule manière qu'on aurait de rendre cette soirée encore plus parfaite, ce serait que je puisse te demander de m'épouser !

-Mon amour, répondit Kate en tendant à son mari l'alliance qu'elle avait à son annulaire, il est toujours possible de le refaire.

-Bon, allons-y ! Kate Houghton Beckett Castle, tu es une étoile dans le ciel de mes rêves. Tu es ma part de lumière et je ne me lasserai jamais d'essayer de t'emmener avec moi dans mon monde de magie. Tu as rendu ma vie un million de fois plus belle. Tu m'as montré comment la vie pouvait être quand on la partage à deux. Mon amour, c'est avec toi que je veux partager le reste de ma vie. Kate, est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme ?

-Mon amour, je ne pensais que même après toutes ces années, tu pourrais continuer à me surprendre autant. Oui, Rick, je veux devenir ta femme !

-On a quand même réussi à construire une jolie vie tous les deux : on a des enfants formidables, une maison magnifique et mieux encore, je peux dire que je t'aime encore plus que le premier jour.

Après avoir dit cela, Kate retira du doigt de son homme son alliance et après s'être agenouillée, elle fit sa propre demande en mariage :

-Rick, contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te demander de m'épouser alors aujourd'hui est venu ce moment pour moi. Avant de te rencontrer, j'étais tournée vers mon passé. Je voyais mon enfance, ma famille, le mariage de mes parents comme l'horizon je ne t'atteindrais jamais et le bonheur que je ne vivrais jamais mais j'avais tort. Toi et nos enfants, vous êtes mon horizon, vous êtes mon bonheur. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que le jour de notre rencontre, j'ai rencontré mon avenir. Si on m'avait dit qu'à cette soirée-là, j'allais rencontrer le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Avec toi, je me sens comme la veille de Noël quand on attend des cadeaux sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. Je veux que ça dure pour toujours, alors Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Bien entendu, mon amour ! Bien entendu !

Kate posa ses mains sur les joues de son homme avant de l'embrasser. Pour eux, ce baiser représentait leur engagement à rester ensemble pour le reste de leur vie. Ils s'aimaient profondément et rien ne pouvait briser ce qu'ils avaient.

Un mois plus tard, le journaliste fut condamné à perpétuité pour le meurtre d'Olivia Brandon.


End file.
